Conventionally, an optical switch is known in which a prism is provided to be insertable and removable into and from between collimating lenses optically coupled to a plurality of optical fibers, respectively, so as to switch the optical paths between the lenses based on the presence or absence of the prism (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2003-015059).